


Warm Cookies

by WhiteMoonRosesWeep



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cookies, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteMoonRosesWeep/pseuds/WhiteMoonRosesWeep
Summary: Adrien heads to the Dupain Cheng bakery for cookies, he also finds family.





	1. Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written before Season 2, and (as far as I know) has no conflicts with any canon.

Walking home from school one afternoon, bodyguard in tow, a café’s delicious smells remind Adrien of the delicious baked goods he didn’t get to eat at Marinette's house. _The bakery should be open, I have money,_ and as his grumbling stomach reminded him, _I am hungry_.

 _It's nice to patronize your friends' family's businesses, right? And those cookies smelled so good._ _And maybe Plagg would like them as much as his stinky cheese!_ He thought, walking along and messaging Nino to see what he was up to.

Turning the corner to the bakery, Adrien could smell the fresh baked goods. He sighed. He heard his bodyguard breathe the smell in a second time.

“Yeah, we’ll stop here for a bite. Sound good?” Adrien said. The guard smiled.

Adrien walked in to the bakery and was hit by the overwhelming smell of fresh cookies. Marinette’s mother, Mrs. Sabine Cheng, was at the counter ringing up the sale of another gentleman. Adrien looked around the bakery. Many savory and sweet baked goods lined the shelves. _I’d love to try them all,_ he thought, _but those cookies are calling me._

He looked over his shoulder at his bodyguard. “What strikes your fancy?”

“How about some of those mint macarons.” Adrien nods. With one exit to watch his bodyguard steps back and lounges by the door.

Adrien smiles as he steps to the counter. “Good evening Mrs. Cheng.”

“Oh Adrien, it’s so nice to see you.” She smiles broadly at him. “Marinette is out tonight, would you like her phone number?”

Adrien is surprised, “Oh, no ma’am. I came to get some of your delicious cookies.” He looks quickly at the counter of cookies.

“Of course, what would you like?”

“All of it!” he says. She laughs. “Well for today I’ll take a dozen mint macarons and a dozen chocolate chip cookies, please.”

“Sure thing.” she says. Adrien watches as she boxes up the macarons and hands them to him first. So he turns and hands them to his bodyguard. He nods and takes them outside. Adrien smiles, it’s not often his bodyguard accepts a gift. When he turns back, she’s walked into the back of the bakery. He sighs, _That would be my luck if they were out of the cookies I came for_.

When Sabine comes back she gestures to a counter in the corner with a few stools. He sits and she places a plate full of still-hot-from-the-oven cookies and a glass of milk in front of him.

He takes a deep breath, smiles, and digs in. Remembering his manners too late he mumbles between cookies “Thank you!”

“No problem dear. I can tell you’re really enjoying them.” She watches in companionable silence as he finishes three more cookies.

“These taste so good. Better than they smell.” He sighs. “Thank you.”

He thinks for a moment, “Maybe I should ask Marinette to bring these to school every day.”

She smiles “I’m sure if you asked, she’d gladly bring them, but they won’t be fresh out of the oven. We bake the cookies in the evenings, breads in the mornings.”

She watches him eat more, enjoying his happiness.

“How’s school? I heard you were tutored until this year. Do you like the programs?”

Putting his glass down from a big gulp he nods. “Yes, I _am_ really enjoying school. It’s nice to have a class around me. It’s great to share the lessons, and make friends. When I was younger, we traveled so much I had to have a tutor. But for a while now we’ve been home and it’s nice to get out of the house.” He says, gesturing to the door and bodyguard.

He looks down at his plate as he realizes it’s empty.

“Whoops.” he says. “Did I eat all twelve?”

“I’m not telling.” Sabine says popping a full cookie bag on the counter in front of him. “These are for you to take home. The plate was my treat.” She smiles at him as he blushes in surprise and smiles back.

“But…” he starts. She shakes her head. “Nope. You’re one of Marinette’s friends and I’ve enjoyed the company. Cookie nights are usually quiet.”

“Thank you.” He says, flashing her a genuine, warm, wonderful smile. She smiles in return, realizing why Marinette likes him so much.

“I’m paying for the rest though. That way you’ll have more for me next week.”

“Of course, I’ll be here and would love the company.”

He left feeling warm, and smiling, and with a bag of cookies he didn’t want to share.

 

The next week, after a longer, drawn-out dinner “with” his father, Adrien remembered Mrs. Cheng’s invitation. _I need to get out anyway, might as well head for dessert._ He smiles fondly, Plagg wiggling in his pocket. Plagg had tried the cookies last week, and enjoyed them. _Well, he didn’t compare them to_ _camembert and that’s a compliment for him._ His bodyguard as usual kept pace behind him.

“So what other kinds of cookies does the bakery have?” Plagg asks, interested enough to stay awake for once.

Adrien shrugs. He could use a warm cookie. They walk a few more blocks and come to the bakery. Tonight there seems to be music coming from the upper floors. Marinette or her father must be home.

His bodyguard nods as they reach the door. “I’ll wait out here.”

“Sure thing.” Adrien says opening the door to the bakery.

It was quiet inside tonight, so he takes his time looking around and giving Plagg a rundown of all his options. As he finishes looking at the last shelf Mrs. Chang comes in.

“Welcome back! How can I help you tonight, Adrien?”

“Good evening, may I have the same as last week? Though I know I'm later and they won’t be warm.” He frowns remembering the cookies last week.

Sabine laughed, “I’ll see what I can do.” She disappears into the back again.

Plagg grumbles, “Get some palmiers too.” Adrien pats his shirt.

“Sure thing.”

Sabine comes back with a plate and glass of milk. He smiles and follows her over to the stools.

“Thank you.” He says taking a quick bite. _Oh, they’re still warm!_

Sabine watches his smile brighten as he eats. She wraps up the macarons.

Through a bite of cookie Adrien asks, “Can you add some palmiers too, please?”

“Of course,” She wraps some palmiers and more chocolate chip cookies for him. Then she sits with him.

“Was it extra homework that kept you later?”

He sighs, “No. Dinner was just a mess.” He waves his hands explosively. “My father insisted we eat together, and then as we finally sat, he was called away again. As usual I wound up eating alone, late.”

Sabine pats his arm, “It’s okay to feel frustrated. I'm sure your father hates his plans being messed up as much as you. At least he’s trying.”

Adrien nods. “Yea, I get that. But it always seems like it’s not enough. He's trying but his heart’s not in it. To me it feels like he buries himself in work to avoid me.” _Wow, I do feel that way,_ Adrien thought.

Sabine fiddles with a tray on the counter. “Remember he’s a human being too. Parents make mistakes like anyone else. They just affect more people.” Sabine's face got soft and reassuring. “And there are times when parents don’t get what they want, or need, and times we don’t apologize for fear of seeming too human.” She pats his hand. “He meant well, I don't think you should take it personally. I think everyone may be treated the same way.”

“That's true.” Adrien says, trying to think back to the last time his father wasn’t short with someone. “I just wish if he knows he won't make my events, he wouldn't promise to be there in the first place.” Adrien pushes his crumbs around on his plate.

“Have you noticed your classmates try and be at your games to cheer you on? I hear they enjoy rooting for you.” Sabine asks.

Adrien looks surprised. _Of course they were at the games, but they were there just for_ me _? I never realized. Friends are awesome_ , Adrien thought.

“Wow, thank you. I didn’t realize. I mean…” Sabine smiles at his realization.

“If you ever need more than friends, know that I’m here; Tom too. Everyone needs more than just their parents.” Sabine smiles.

“I… thank you.” Adrien says, surprised how much that means to him. He catches Plagg starting to move in his pocket, and looks to his bodyguard. He’s on his phone and looking his way.

“Oh, I guess time’s up. Thank you so much Mrs. Cheng.”

“I hope you'll come back next week. I'm interested to hear how your fencing tournament goes.” Sabine says waving as he leaves.

 

The next Thursday Adrien doesn't even hesitate after his quiet dinner. He heads out the door right away. But tonight is dark and rainy and his bodyguard grumbles. Adrien puts on his jacket and grabs two umbrellas. Handing one to his bodyguard, they head out.

Over the pattering of rain and vehicles splashing by, Adrien talks to Plagg.

“What can I have this time? Oh, how about cheesecakes! Maybe they make them as delicious as your cookies.” Plagg says.

Adrien nods down as he adjusts his hood. “Sure, though I’m sure it's not made with your favorite, I’m betting you'll like it better than the cookies.”

“So what's wrong with your dad now? He didn't even try to make dinner.”

Adrien sighs. “Oh, it’s normal. He's busy and you know I get in the way or something.”

“How can you get in the way? He schedules you. He _puts_ you in the way.”

“Yea exactly. I wish he'd be honest with himself and just not bother.” Adrien says pushing his umbrella up in time to see someone tripping right into him.

Dropping his umbrella, he braces, and catches the fumbling figure. As he’s holding her arms steady, Marinette looks up at him, a huge blush blooming on her face.

“Are you okay?” he asks, helping her steady her balance. The rain patters off their coats.

“Ummm, ahhh, yeaaa. Thanks.” She manages to mumble, looking up into Adrien’s eyes.

“Good. Where are you headed in such a rush?” he asks, not quite sure he should release her arm since she still looks a bit unsteady.

“Oh, I'm heading to Alya's for study night, but I’m super late.” Marinette sighs, “As usual.”

Adrien laughs. “That’s our Marinette.”

She blushes again and steadies herself as he lets go of her arm. She holds her arm where his hand was gently. His hands are warm and damp from where he held her.

They pause for a moment, looking at each other. Even with hoods, their faces are damp from the misty rain. _It’s even caught in her eyelashes_ , he realizes. As he notices, her eyes soften and a smile starts on her face, but then she is suddenly anxious again.

“Oh yea, Alya! I'm sorry, I have to go.” She says backpedaling away from him. She waves, pulling her hood up and starts back into a run. “Thank you for the save!”

Adrien waves after her. He picks up his umbrella as his bodyguard steps up and checks in.

“I’m fine. Let’s get going.”

“You sure do save her a lot.” Plagg says from his pocket.

Adrien shrugs. “I do, don’t I?”

They arrive at the bakery and Adrien and his bodyguard head into the warmth and delicious smells.

“Oh good you’re here Adrien. I was hoping you’d be earlier today. You just missed Marinette.” Sabine says standing behind the counter placing cookies on a tray.

Adrien smiles, “No, actually, I caught her, literally. She fell in front of me on my way over and I helped her up.” Sabine’s face grew concerned, cleared, and she laughed.

“Oh yes, that’s my girl. Thank you for helping her.” Sabine gestures for him to make himself comfortable in his usual spot. As Adrien takes off his coat and sits, Sabine disappears into the back of the bakery.

“Cheesecake!” Plagg grumbles from his shirt.

“Of course.” Adrien says looking over at his bodyguard. He leaned on the wall by the door, trying to give Adrien a bit of personal space. He really appreciates that, it was a trying day.

Sabine comes back in with a tray filled with three steaming mugs of hot chocolate, a box of macarons, and another closed box. She first hands a cup to his bodyguard who smiles gratefully and wraps his hands around the mug. She leaves his box of macarons on the counter near him. Then she brings the tray over to Adrien.

“I’ve only heard a little about your fencing tournament this week. I’d like you to tell me about it. But first Tom and I made you something for placing.” She places the box in front of him. He can't speak. He is so surprised. She nods for him to open it. Inside is a small, white cake in the shape of a fencing mask overlapped with a foil.

“For me?” Adrien couldn’t say anything else; it was stuck in his throat.

“Congratulations. We know you worked hard on your skills. And Tom was very inspired when he heard you placed.” Adrien smiles, it’s a big smile, one he can feel to his toes.

“I just came for cookies.” Is all he can manage to say.

Sabine pats him on the shoulder. “I know it’s not what you’re used to, a showing of affection, but we show our feelings using our food. We’re bakers after all.”

“I, just. Thank you.” He can’t look up, or the mist in his eyes will overflow. He blinks them back.

She places the drinks on the counter and sits across from him. “So tell me all the details, and then you can have your cake.” Adrien complies, finding that he’s enjoying telling the story of the tournament. His retelling it makes it clearer in his mind. The play by plays make his moves more obvious to him now. Sabine cuts the cake for them, as he finishes his story.

“So we placed third, though I scored the second most of any individual. They suggested I compete in the singles tournament in a few weeks.” He felt good sharing his accomplishments with someone who cares. He felt a bitter twinge. _It wasn’t father but I should know better. Father’s not like that, not even for me,_ Adrien thought _._

Sabine noted the shadow cross Adrien’s face as he finished his story.

“Well done. Your cake is your just dessert for leading our team to victory.” She places his slice of cake before him, and cuts and serves two more. As she takes a piece to his bodyguard, Adrien sticks a forkful of cake into his shirt for Plagg. Then he eats the rest himself.

After they finish their slices, Sabine asks Adrien. “Marinette says fashion week is coming up soon, will you be going with your father to Milan for it?”

Adrien scrapes the last crumbs off his plate. “Not this year. Father’s Milan collection is all women’s wear, so he has nothing for me to model. He will at the next show, but I’m off the hook until then. Which means I can compete at the fencing singles tournament while he’s gone.” He smiles thinking of it.

“If you'll be on your own that week, perhaps you could join my family for dinner, and you wouldn't have to eat alone. And not just dessert for once. It’s nothing formal, just a family meal.” Sabine says, boxing up his cake and cookies.

Adrien is nervous, blushes, starts to say no. But she pats his shoulder and says “You'll come as my friend, and you can tell Tom all about both tournaments.”

He smiles, _I really would look forward to it_. “Yes, that would be nice. I’d love to.”

“Good,” she says, “So I’ll see you next week for cookies and the week after for dinner.”


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Dupain-Cheng family.

_Two weeks later…_

Adrien smiles at his bodyguard Thursday night before dinner. He’s excited. _Sitting for a family meal where it won’t be silent, empty, and cold. With friends,_ he thinks.

“We’re heading over to Mrs. Cheng's for dinner now. Do you mind waiting outside the door for me?” The week had gone by quickly and quietly. The only deviations from his normal routine were the fencing tournament and the lack of interruptions by his father.

_Man that tournament was awesome. Even Plagg had been impressed._ So when he asks his bodyguard for this one favor, he nods quickly.

On his way there he stops and buys a bouquet of flowers for Mrs. Cheng. _Never show up without a gift for your host,_ Adrien smiles. These were manners he had learned but hadn’t had much use for, until now.

The bells above the door ring as Adrien enters the bakery. Sabine pops out of the back, removing her apron as she walks.

“So good to see you Adrien.” she says, patting him on the arm.

“It’s good to see you too. Thank you for inviting me.” He says, presenting her with the bouquet.

“Oh, thank you so much.” She smiles and takes the flowers. “Would you do me a favor and lock the door and flip the closed sign? You’re in time to help finish making dinner.”

Adrien nods. His bodyguard shifts out of his way, looking around uncertainly. Sabine heads into the back room again and grabs a box. She smiles and presents it to his bodyguard.

“I know you won’t eat with us, but I’ve set up a chair at the bottom of the stairs for you, so you’ll be more comfortable. If you’ll both follow me, this way.”

His bodyguard nods and smiles, a man of few words. They follow her through the back, where she turns off the bakery lights and they pass through the kitchen. Adrien notices all the cookies are baked, setting on the cooling racks, ready for tomorrow. At the back door the kitchen lets out onto the building’s main stairwell. A chair sits between the stairs, the bakery door, and the exterior exit. Sabine gestures with her free hand at the chair, and his bodyguard nods. She leads Adrien up the stairs to their front door.

Nervous little butterflies move around in Adrien’s stomach. He takes a deep breath, like he does before a photoshoot, and follows Sabine in. Inside he sees Tom and Marinette working together in the kitchen. Marinette has her back to the door, her father smiling at them over the counter.

“We’re here. Tom, Marinette: Adrien is joining us for dinner.” It’s hard for Adrien to see but he swears Marinette freezes for a second when she hears his name.

“Good evening. Thanks for inviting me.” Adrien says. Marinette’s head swivels quickly towards him as her eyes go wide and the chopping noises stop.

She involuntarily smiles, and then turns red, and then tries to compose herself, and gasps out a “Hi.” Adrien sees this and it makes his smile wider. He waves at her in return as Sabine sits Adrien on the couch and Tom comes and sits with him.

“Did you like your cake? I can’t wait; you have to tell me all about the tournaments. It’s been forever since our school has placed in fencing.” Tom says leaning forward excitedly. Adrien smiles and recounts the team tournament to Tom. _It’s nice talking to someone else who enjoys the sport too_ , thinks Adrien.

Sabine comes over and pats Marinette on her shoulders, as her hands have stopped chopping vegetables and are clenching the knife tight.

“I know he's your classmate, but tonight he’s my friend first. He could use a nice family meal. I’ll finish the vegetables, if you can put these in a vase for me, dear.” Marinette nods, taking the flowers from her mom and turning to the sink. As she starts the flowers, she thinks. _Adrien’s house is huge, but felt empty and quiet. He hardly ever talks about his father. Not surprising,_ _his dad is a fashion icon and super busy after all, which means he must eat alone a lot._ She tries to imagine it. She's always had her mom and dad here, the bakery full of people. She smiles, _Mom is right, this will be good for him_. _But how on Earth am I going to survive speaking tonight?! Jello brain is not something I’d like to show off._

As she finishes arranging the vase and her mom sautés the last of the vegetables, she listens to his voice. It’s s _o_ _dreamy, and so lively._ She watches him as he talks. Adrien has a genuine smile on his face as his passion for the sport comes through. His eyes are excited and he is mimicking the fencing moves with his hands. Tom is just as engaged, sitting on the edge of the couch hanging on every word. _That’s right, Papa used to fence, and was on his college team too._

Placing the vase on the counter, she turns to finish helping her mom, when Tom gets up. “My turn, Marinette.”

And Adrien stands. “May I help too?” Sabine nods, encouraging him. _Oh_ _no,_ Marinette thinks. _Such a small kitchen._ She looks around _, Umm, where should I stand?! Where can I do the least damage_?! As she starts to panic her mom maneuvers her to the living room, past the boys who take over the kitchen duties.

“So Adrien, can you help me with the steak?” Tom asks.

“Um, sure. But I haven't really, uh, what should I do?” he gestures helplessly.

“Let’s start you off with the marinade. Go ahead take it out of the bowl…” And Marinette watches amazed as her father has Adrien, _her_ _Adrien_ , cooking their dinner.

Adrien steps right into helping. _It’s so nice doing things with people, and I’m learning as we go too. If only I was allowed in my_ own _kitchen._

“We’ll only broil the steak for a few minutes a side, and then let it rest before we carve it.” Tom advises as Adrien places the meat onto a pan.

“So the steak rested in the marinade overnight? And now we’ll warm it on the stovetop while the steak cooks?” Adrien asks. Tom responds as Adrien watches Marinette set the table with Sabine.

_All together, almost every night talking, helping each other; no wonder Marinette is so kind and popular. She’s learned from her parents,_ Adrien thought, just a little jealous. She was working unconsciously on her task, easily telling her mother about her day as they went.

“Mari, can you slice the bread please?” Tom’s voice brought Adrien back to the task at hand.

“Sure, Papa.” she said, smiling. _My first job when I was little was to slice the bread._ She did the job, most times, without a problem. _Let's see how I do today,_ Marinette thought _._

As she places the loaf on the cutting board, she watches through her bangs as Adrien slices the steaks. _He looks so comfortable holding the knife,_ Marinette muses. Her father nods along, giving advice as he finishes other things. She sighs, _I can’t even imagine taking my phone out now. I'd die for a memento of this!_

As she finishes slicing, her phone buzzes in her pocket. She grabs it quickly. A text from Alya flashes on the top of her screen.

Alya: So how long until you’re free? We could chat, I need some blog advice.

Marinette quickly texts Alya back a quick photo of her Adrien-filled kitchen.

Alya explodes: How did you manage that?!

She puts her phone away before anyone notices, and smiles as her mother places the drinks on the table.

“Are we ready?” Sabine asks as her father shoos Adrien to the table, so he can present the meal. He holds the carved platter up high. Adrien looks confused but Marinette and her mother give a little cheer. Adrien realizes and joins in. Each accompaniment gets its own accolades, including Marinette’s bread.

As they are all serving themselves, Marinette’s hand brushes Adrien’s. She blushes and mumbles “Sorry,” but giggles inside. Once all the plates are set their family looks to each other, and smiles. They say to one another, and Adrien, “Bon Appétit!” Their smiles light up Marinette’s heart, but none so much as Adrien's.

The meal goes by in a warm, friendly haze, everyone eating and chatting happily.

“You know, I still haven’t gotten to challenge you both to _Ultimate Mecha Strike III._ I officially challenge you after dessert.” Tom says, pointing at Marinette and Adrien. “If you’re both tournament material I should have a good challenge on my hands.”

Marinette rolls her eyes, “Oh Papa, you know I’ll kick both your butts. After all, Max and I did win the tournament.”

“Yes, but I’ve been practicing some new combos. Perhaps if we team up we can take down the champion?” Adrien asks Tom.

“Deal,” Tom says. “But first let’s tackle dishes and dessert.” Tom and Sabine get up from the table, taking their dishes to the sink. Marinette starts grabbing other dishes to take to the sink. Adrien grabs his dishes and starts to help her. He grabs for the last dish right after Marinette does and winds up placing his hand on hers instead. He watches her blush a deep shade of red, before he realizes he should let go of her hand. _He_ then turns red, and then moves his hand, mumbling “Sorry.” Her hand was soft and warm, and he finds he didn’t really want to let it go. _What does that say about me?_ Adrien thinks, _she is a sweet friend._ He notices her touch the back of her hand for a moment, then grab her pile of dishes and motion for him to follow her.

“Marinette you wash, Adrien can dry, while your mom and I go get the dessert from downstairs.” Tom says patting her shoulder. “That way your pruney hands can’t win!” Marinette gives him a scathing look over her shoulder.

“I’ll still win, handicap or not.” Marinette says as her parents head downstairs, leaving Adrien standing next to Marinette doing the dishes. The hot, soapy water was set, so Marinette dove right in. _No drops, no shatters, no slips_ , she chants in her mind. _I do not want to injure myself or Adrien by goofing this up._ So she concentrated.

Adrien watches her concentrate solely on the dishes. _She really was lucky,_ Adrien thought, _There’s such a peace to this routine._ Unconsciously his expression fell, a frown creasing his face, thinking of how he couldn’t have this. Before he could sigh, Marinette notices his shift. She was watching through her bangs, well half watching, but turns to him right away.

She looks right at him. _She never looks right at me,_ Adrien thought startled _._

And she smiles. It was a smile he couldn’t ignore, he has to return it.

“Don’t cop out now, my dad’s counting on you to help him. He’ll be crushed if you give up before you start.” She says handing him the dish she just rinsed. Adrien blinks and his whole body relaxes again.

“Not likely. I don’t give up. I may not have had the time I usually have travelling with my father to practice but my fencing has helped my agility.” He says, looking down at her with a competitive smile.

_That was close,_ Marinette thought, _did he always do that?_ She hands him another dish, this time looking out the darkened windows.

“Pfftt. Fencing doesn’t use as much finger coordination as sewing does.” She washes another dish. “And this warm up helps, even if I get pruney fingers.” She motions with the sponge in her hand.

“What are they bringing up for dessert?” he asks, taking another dish from her wet hand. He wipes the dish thoughtfully, enjoying the feeling of the towel on the dish.

“I don’t know. Mom usually bakes something special when we have company. We’ll have to see.” She watches as his face gets cloudy again. She was trying to think of another distraction when he said,

“Marinette, you are really lucky, you know?” He hides his eyes in his bangs.

“Yea, I’m lucky. I have a great family, a good place to live, and awesome friends.” She says bumping his hip with hers. “Thanks for coming tonight. We’ve all enjoyed it. It’s nice to have awesome friends over.”

“Yea?” Adrien says, “I’ve really enjoyed it too. Thanks for having me.”

“Even after we made you wash dishes?” She asks, handing him another one.

“Sure, dessert and the chance to destroy your record on _Mecha Strike_ more than makes up for it.” He says. She gives him another condescending look.

“Yea, keep dreaming.” She snarks, handing him a pan to dry. Her parents come upstairs carrying a Killer Chocolate Cheesecake and a few boxes from the bakery.

“Ohhh, Adrien, Mom must really like you. You got her best cheesecake!” Marinette smiles as they set it on the counter next to him. He looks at Marinette questioningly, one eyebrow up. Marinette’s heart flutters at his look and she stammers.

“Oh, uh, yea, this is Mom’s Ultimate Chocolate Cheesecake. It’s got dark chocolate, white chocolate, milk chocolate, and raspberry swirls. She rarely makes it because it’s so time consuming. But it’s _so_ worth it.” She says looking to her mom with pleasure.

“Thanks honey, I knew you liked it but perhaps I’ll make it more often for you.” Sabine replies, making Marinette blush.

“Thanks, Mom.” Tom puts down the boxes next to the cheesecake. Sabine grabs the plates, Marinette the knife, and Tom the serving spatula. Adrien smiles, _these people love their dessert._

They serve up the cheesecake, with a large silence ensuing. A statement to how good the cheesecake really is.

The sweet cheesecake and welcoming atmosphere relax Adrien. Finishing his cheesecake, Tom stands up, flexes, and points at Marinette. “This. Is. WAR!”

Adrien would have choked had he been eating. Instead he smiles as Marinette scoffs at her father, replying “Yea, make sure you call the paramedics now, Papa, that way when I’m through with you they’ll be here to pick up the pieces.” 

They move to the couch, Tom sitting close to the television and pulling Adrien next to him, with Marinette sitting on the end facing the television. _I’ll have to be careful not to sit forward too much, or I’ll block Marinette’s view_ , thought Adrien.

“Usual rules, tournament style, one on one. We both get to fight Marinette. Then we’ll play two on two, Marinette gets the computer as her second. Then we’ll see if you need any rematches Mari.” Her father said passing out the controllers.

Marinette took her controller, “Sure Papa, just don’t resort to cheating again.” She looked over at Adrien, sitting near her. “He gets desperate and tries to block my view or distract me.” _Oh wow, I should not have looked over,_ she thinks. There sat Adrien, her dreamy Adrien, controller in hand amusedly watching her smack talk with her father. He has an almost smirk on his face and his eyes were happy and excited. She couldn’t help it, her heart fluttered a bit.

“No problem Marinette, I’ll keep him away.” Adrien says. Tom snorts.

“We’ll need no cheats this time!” Tom says starting the first matches.

Adrien got to watch them play first. He notes how Marinette’s style was still fast and efficient, only adding flourishes after she had her opponent cornered. Tom tries to brute force his opponent into submission, which only works if he catches her. And Marinette was fast. _So my strategy should be to feint and make her come to me,_ Adrien thought tapping his controller. _As long as she doesn’t see what I’m trying to do, it should work._ _So perhaps a distraction is also in order._

By the time Tom’s mech was demolished, and Marinette smiled smugly, Adrien was ready.

“Okay my boy, kick her butt!” Tom says high fiving Adrien as if to tag him into a wrestling ring. Adrien smiles, and nods towards Marinette.

“Good luck” he says, giving her a radiant smile.

Marinette flushes a bit when faced with his smile, but catches herself and focuses back on the game. “Oh, you’re the one who’ll need it.” she says.

The fight starts quickly, Marinette’s mech jumping in and pushing Adrien’s, testing its strengths. He let her, then pushes back just enough to show her he’s trying. Then she tries to jump right back in, with a double punch-kick combination, and he dodges. She tries again, he dodges. She wasn’t fazed by this, and tries again.

He looks over at her. Her eyes are flashing with determination and excitement, so bright and blue. Her face is flush and she’s holding her controller in a calm grip. He smiles at her in that moment, _Playing with others is awesome, it brings a whole new feeling to the game._

The mechs tussle back and forth, with Marinette taking the lead and slowly wearing his mech down. Adrien tries a last ditch maneuver he remembers Ladybug using in their fight with Gamer. Jump, slide, dodge into an uppercut, and full body slam. It works and he pushes his advantage. She’s surprised. _That maneuver looked like one of mine._ _Did he see it at the tournament and remember it? S_ he wonders. The surprise puts her at a disadvantage and Adrien takes her mech down by half its energy before she gets her momentum back.

Tom cheers “Go Adrien! We can beat her!” Adrien tries to dodge and push again, but Marinette holds her defense strong. In the end she crushes him, but he has formulated a plan.

“Okay, okay. We’ll do better as a team. Then we’ll crush her.” Tom says encouraging Adrien.

Marinette just shakes her head.

Adrien keeps his mech back as Tom takes his in full force, trying to crush her mech again. Marinette’s mech dodges quickly, bouncing over Tom’s and engaging Adrien’s mech. The computer player attacks Tom’s mech and quickly sides are drawn. Adrien is not sure his strategy will work on the crowded screen, but he has his mech dodging, blocking, and looking for a moment she’s in the wrong place. Instead, he sees the computer’s mech has left its back to his, and he hits it with a quick ranged attack. It goes down and Tom starts a kill-streak mega combo which takes out Marinette’s help.

Tom cheers “Yes! Two on one!” His mech automatically turns towards Marinette’s and he launches it towards her, ignoring strategy in the hopes of overwhelming surprise. They pound her mech down but she escapes, pulling off a dodge, dodge, jump, multiple projectile ranged combo attack. Tom’s mech gets hit full on, while Adrien’s is protected.

Adrien retaliates with his own ranged attack over Tom’s mech, which hits Marinette’s mech but does not knock it down. He jumps after her, adding a downward punch, low kick, slide, dodge. She doesn’t see it coming and gets hit and misses him with her retaliatory attacks. More dodging, more blunt force on Tom’s part, and they get Marinette’s mech down to 20% health as Tom’s mech is destroyed.

Adrien now goes in with his strategy full tilt, dodging, leading her around the board as she does so often to others. Tom is sitting on the couch, half off and half on, hopping up and down, trying not to distract Adrien. Marinette knows what traps she’s falling into and tries pulling back a few times, but nothing helps. Finally she pushes his mech’s defense and connects, starts a combo, and tries to finish the match. But Adrien knows the combo breaker and gets it off in time to start his own combo before his mech is destroyed. His mech does enough damage to hers that the match ends in a draw as both their mechs blow up at the same time.

They all laugh.

“Haha! A tie! Great job Adrien! Well played Marinette. Next time we’ll take your crown!” Tom says grinning from ear to ear. Adrien smiles back, and catches himself smiling even broader when he meets Marinette’s smile.

“Thanks Papa. Well played Adrien.” Marinette smiles. Adrien thinks, _It would be awesome to keep playing. I’m up for more matches like that._ _We’ll have to play with Nino sometime._

Marinette watches the sparkle in Adrien’s eyes, his smile. A huge mental sigh, a blush to her cheeks, and she thinks, _If only I could have Adrien over to play more. This is great. He’s great._ She blushes at her thoughts.

Tom sighs as Sabine comes up behind the couch. “A baker’s work is never done. Maybe next time we’ll have more time to play. Thanks Adrien. I hope you come over again soon.” Tom gets up as Marinette grabs the controllers and puts them away.

“Sorry, Papa needs to head to bed soon; he’s up very early to start the fresh baking.” Marinette explains as her father leaves the room. Sabine smiles at Adrien as they all move to the kitchen.

“I hope you enjoyed your dinner, Adrien. It was a pleasure having you over. You’ll have to come again soon, even if it’s just to help Tom win at _Mecha Strike_.” Sabine says patting Adrien’s arm and smiling up at him. Sabine gathers some boxes from the counter, handing them to Adrien. “I’ll be heading to bed soon too. Marinette can see you out, but these are for you.”

Adrien smiles back. _Wow, how can they be so kind?! I haven’t smiled this much in ages,_ he thinks. “Thank you so much. This evening was wonderful. I really enjoyed myself.”

Sabine smiles again at him, places a kiss on Marinette’s cheek and is gone as well.

_Oh no, she didn’t. She did! Maman!_ Marinette sighs internally. A blush creeps up her cheeks. _Think like you did at the sink, friendly. Yea._ She gulps.

Marinette smiles at Adrien. “Tada! What did you think?” She asks, drawing a bit of a confused look from him. “Sorry, I couldn’t help it. So, ah yea. Maman gave you some of the cheesecake, not all of it obviously because I won, but yea.”

Adrien smiles, his eyebrows rising at her false claim. “Oh you didn’t win, it was a tie. A tie that I will break next time.” He felt like crossing his arms but had boxes in them.

She scoffs. _Safe familiar territory, phew,_ she thinks _._ “Nope. I won the single matches; we only tied in the team matches. That counts too.”

“That reminds me,” Adrien says, “You should come play with us, Nino and I, sometime. I bet we’d win hands down in a team match.”

Marinette blushes, and squeals internally, “Yea, that’d be fun. But I doubt you guys would win. Maybe Max could beat me, if he played strategically, but I doubt you guys could. After all, we won the tournament.”

Adrien laughs. “Okay, maybe we’d lose. But I could learn a lot from playing with you. So would you give us a chance?” They inch towards the door as they talk, neither of them noticing how slowly they moved.

“Well, if you want to learn from me, then I can’t say no. After all I have to find a good partner sometime, training one may be worth it. Max is good but he has his own training methods.” They stop and soak in their thoughts for a moment, not realizing the pause is so comfortable for them.

“Thanks Marinette, so much for…” He gestures to all of it. “…sharing. It’s awesome, you know.” He has to stop talking. He starts opening the door to leave.

“Yea, I know. But you’re a great friend, Adrien. Let me know when you’re ready for a rematch. I’ll be ready.” She says, _Oh god, did I actually say that without a stutter?!_

“I will, and we’ll play again soon, promise?” He asks, turning around to look at her over his shoulder, looking so much like he did when he handed her his umbrella that she couldn’t speak. She nods, a blush flushing her cheeks and making her feel warm even through the cold breeze from the door.


End file.
